1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strike indicator fly line that can be easily seen by an angler but does not interfere with the performance of the fly line or leader.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In fly fishing, a small substantially weightless hooked lure which resembles a fly or other bug is cast into the water. Normally the lure is attached to a monofilament xe2x80x9cleaderxe2x80x9d which is virtually transparent in the water. The leader is attached to a line, which is usually opaque.
For most species of fish, the fly fisherman uses either a surface-type fly or one that swims underwater. Disregarding trout flies, for the moment, most other flies used to take fish in salt and fresh water fall into two categories: Popping bugs that sit on the surface and are designed to make noise, and streamers which are underwater flies and are designed to imitate baitfish or leeches. Among the most popular surface-type flies for trout are conventional dry flies, terrestrial, thorax, paradun, parachute, Griffin""s Gnat style, no-hackle, spinner, Renegade or fore and aft style, skater, variant, caddis and stonefly. Underwater flies for trout include wet flies, nymphs, soft hackle flies and streamers.
When a lure is cast into the water, a fish may attack the lure for a variety of reasons including instinct, anger or hunger, during which time an angler has an opportunity to set the hook. If the lure floats unnaturally in the water or if the line or lure makes a big splash, the fish may be spooked and seek cover, avoiding the lure. Assuming that the fish attacks the lure, for the angler to hook the fish he must know that it is mouthing the lure. If the angler is using a surface-type fly, the line, leader and fly are all on the surface of the water and it is easier for the angler to make a strike at the appropriate moment. It is for this reason that most people prefer dry fly fishing for trout. Another factor, of course, is that it is very exciting to see a fish poke its head out of the water and take the lure.
Trout and many other fish, however, feed underwater nearly all of the time and are more likely to be taken on a lure that swims under the water. Knowing when a fish has taken a wet fly, nymph or the like is traditionally done by feel and takes more training to perfect than many people have time for.
An indicator, which the angler watches for an indication of a strike, is a blessing for inexperienced anglers and can make even experienced ones more productive. An indicator can be any small object that floats and is attached to the leader or line that can be easily seen. When the indicator changes drift direction, stops, or is pulled under, it means a fish has grabbed the lure and it is time to strike. An indicator is also an invaluable training aid as it helps the angler recognize much quicker the feel of a strike.
There are a number of different indicators. One of the most convenient to use is a commercial xe2x80x9cstick onxe2x80x9d closed-cell dumb bell-shaped pad. The pads have a contact glue back and are prepunched on a rectangular sheet. Individual pads are simply peeled off and pressed around the leader at the desired point. The pad has the advantage of relatively soft impact but it has a one-time use and does not pass through the guides on the rod.
Another type of indicator is a tiny ball with a hole through the center, being in effect a small bobber. The leader is inserted in the hole and the ball is positioned on the leader. To keep it at the selected point, a toothpick is inserted between the hole and the leader and the excess toothpick is broken off. This type of float has the disadvantage of hitting the water with a fairly loud splash. It is easy for the angler to see and is nearly indestructible but it, like the dumb bell-shaped pads, does not pass through the guides on the rod.
An indicator can be made from a small tube of closed-cell foam through which a heated wire is pushed. The leader is threaded through the hole and a small piece of yarn attached so that it protrudes from the top of the foam tube. When a fish pulls the foam tube under, the yarn comes to a vertical position. This indicator is very visible as the yarn alert makes the strike more noticeable. The indicator lands with a splash, however, and prevents the line from being totally wound up on the reel.
Indicators can also be made from yarn treated with a silicone fly floatant. Sections of yarn are tied to the leader with the ends trimmed to keep the leader tippet from twisting. This indicator has the distinct advantage of being able to wind it inside the guides but it does not float as well as closed-cell foam indicators and it must be clipped off when the angler is done fishing, thus destroying it.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a strike indicator that does not interfere with the performance of the fly line or the leader. It is another object to provide a strike indicator that passes through the guides on a fly rod. It is also an object to provide a strike indicator that the fish do not see. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
In accordance with the invention, a fly fishing line with first and second ends has a plurality of spaced apart bands along a section of the line visible to an angler at a selected viewing distance. Adjacent bands and the spacing between the bands subtend an angle at the selected viewing distance that is equal to or greater than the smallest angle subtended by a pair of objects which can be discerned visually by a person having normal vision.
An angler can cast the line into water and watch the bands to see when the line stops drifting or changes direction, indicating a fish strike, the bands and the spacing between the bands serving as a strike indicator. In some embodiments, the bands may be more closely spaced at the second end than the first end so that the angler can see smaller changes in movement of the line at the second end.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.